The dying detective
by Cibbs
Summary: Sherlock is dying. Or perhaps not?


Dramatis personae

John Watson= Martin Freeman

Sherlock Holmes= Benedict Cumberbatch

Molly Hooper= Louise Brealey

Mrs. Hudson= Úna Stubbs

Carter Smith= Robert Sean Leonard

Greg Lestrade=Rupert Graves

ACT 1

(_JOHN WATSON and MRS. HUDSON are sitting each in one chair at the living room in 221B Baker Street. MRS. HUDSON has a handkerchief that moves nervously in her hands and wipes her tears. JOHN looks at her, anguished_.)

MRS. HUDSON. - He's dying, John. He has been drowning for three days and I doubt that he live today. He doesn't want me to call a doctor. This morning, when I saw his face bones and him looking at me with those big bright eyes, I told him:"Look, whatever you want it or not, you have to see a doctor" . "Well, in that case, tell John to come." You should go or, perhaps, we don't see him alive.

JOHN WATSON. - Keep calm, Mrs. Hudson. Tell me everything.

MRS. HUDSON. - He has been at a passage by the river, investigating, and when he came he was in an awful condition. She went to bed on Wednesday in the afternoon and he didn't leave his room. He hasn't eaten neither drunk since.

(_They both come in to Sherlock's room, where he is in his pyjamas, pale and trembling_)

SHERLOCK.- (_In soft voice_) Hello, John. A bad day.

JOHN.- (_Tries getting near to the bed_) Sherlock!

SHERLOCK.- (_Starts moving his hands_) Stop there! If you get near, I will tell you to get out!

JOHN.- Why?

SHERLOCK.- Because I say so. Isn't that enough? (_His voice gets softer_) Sorry, I didn't want to sound so hard.

(_JOHN moves his head and sits on the armchair. An absolute silence kings in the room for some minutes. Some time past, someone knocks on the door_.)

SHERLOCK.- Go and see who is it, John.

(_JOHN obeys. Stands up and opens the door. It's MOLLY, dressed with jeans and a red jumper. His hair is tied up in two braids hold in the front of her head with bobby pins. Gets into Sherlock's bedroom. She is not capable of saying anything, but stammer_.)

SHERLOCK.- (_Smiling_) Don't worry, Molly. I'll be okay. (_MOLLY tries getting near to the bed_) No, no! Stay where you were!

MOLLY.- Sherlock, you need a doctor. And that's why John came. Let him examine you.

SHERLOCK.- Oh, no! John is a good friend, but as a doctor leaves a lot to be desired. (_JOHN looks at him angrily_) Let's be sincere. You have limited knowledge and quite a mediocre academic record. I know what I have and it doesn't have a remedy. (_Cries_ _with pain and put his hand on his chest. Starts gasping._) It's called Tapanuli fever. Does it ring a bell to you?

JOHN.- No, but I can't see you like this. (_Takes the stethoscope from his doctor's bag_) I have to help you.

SHERLOCK.- Sit there! (_Gasping_) Oysters...

MOLLY.- Sorry?

SHERLOCK.- I wonder why the middle of the sea is not a solid mass of oysters. They're so prolific and neither they have natural enemies. The propagation of those creatures is incredible. The bottom of the sea must be dreadful!

(_JOHN whispers MOLLY in the ear. When she hears it, gets near to the bedroom's door and turns the handle. SHERLOCK jumps from the bed and locks the door with a key that he keeps in the pocket of his pyjamas_.)

SHERLOCK.- Not yet. It's four, you'll leave at six.

MOLLY.- Why?

SHERLOCK.- Because I said so.

(_Since this moment, silence reins in the scenery. MOLLY reads calmly a book sitting in her chair. JOHN stands up and starts walking through the room. In a table he finds a coloured marquetry little box, that takes in order to see it better. The moment he does, Sherlock jumps quickly form his bed and takes the box from his hands_.)

SHERLOCK.- Could it be possible!? I told you a thousand times I don't like anyone touching my things!

JOHN.- I'm sorry, Sherlock.

(_SHERLOCK lies down again in the bed, exhausted and sweating. Puts his hand on his temples and closes his eyes strongly. He is in an awful pain_.)

SHERLOCK.- John, it's six o'clock. (_Coughs and gives him a small piece of paper_) Go to this address.

JOHN.- (_Reading_) "Carter Smith."

MOLLY.- It doesn't seem familiar.

SHERLOCK.- Because he's not a doctor. The authority in this illness is, curiously, a planter. (_Nods_) Only him can save me.

(_John leaves. Sherlock tries to take Molly's hand, but she, obedient, moves away. Sherlock starts signing in a low voice.)_

_SHERLOCK.- Ah, leave me not to pine, alone and desolate_

_No fate seemed fair as mine_

_No happiness so great _

_And Nature, day by day _

_Has sung in accent's clear_

_This joyous roundelay_

_She loves me, she is here_

_Fal la la la fal la la la_

_She loves me, she is here_

_Fal la la la fal la._

(_Molly starts crying. Sherlock wants to console her, but he can't. At this moment, John arrives._)

SHERLOCK.- You're incredible. Finished?

JOHN.- Yeah. He's coming.

SHERLOCK.- Thank you. Now, I want you both to disappear.

MOLLY.- (_Surprised_) Me too?

SHERLOCK.- Yes. (_Steps are heard_) Hide. There is space behind the window's curtain.

JOHN.- Have you gone mad?

SHERLOCK.- Quickly, if you love me!

(_John and Molly hide beneath the curtains. In the right appears Carter Smith, a gentleman in a suit_.)

CARTER.- Mr. Holmes? (_Sherlock starts coughing_) Mr. Holmes?

SERLOCK.- He… he… hello.

CARTER.- Here I am. Despite everything you said about me.

SHERLOCK. – It's noble. And I'm really sorry.

CARTER.- There is no remedy. Nobody will ever trust in me.

SHERLOCK.- (_Coughing_) Yes, if I tell it wasn't you. I'm not sure who killed your nephew.

CARTER.- The great detective wasn't sure. (_Contracts his shoulders_) I don't care. I don't see you in the witnesses' box, but at the morgue… But, well, now that you'll get the secret to you tomb… (_Sherlock coughs again_)

SHERLOCK.- Give me some water, please.

_(Carter takes a glass and fills it with water from the jug that is in the bedside table.)_

CARTER.- (_Resting the glass on Sherlock's lips)_ The final thirst. (_Sherlock starts screaming in pain and drops the glass to the floor, where it breaks_.) You are in pain, eh? It hurts? They say is like a spasm. (_Sherlock nods_) I'm going to leave you die, but not before telling you how you could contract this. Don't you remember anything weird in your mail (_Sherlock shakes his head_) Yes, man.

SHERLOCK.- (_Puts his hand on his temples_) I can't think. Help me!

CARTER.- A marquetry box? (_Sherlock shakes his head again_) Are you sure?

SHERLOCK.- Oh, yes! The one that is on the desk.

CARTER.- Precisely. But well. Now that you're going to die, I'm going to make you a confession: You make me sick. Always getting your nose in something that you shouldn't matter.

SHERLOCK.- (_Coughing_) Are you telling me about your nephew? I'm really sorry. I don't know why I said it was you.

CARTER.- I don't want your apologies. Now you can take you secret to the grave. I have killed you, same as I killed my nephew. (_Sherlock starts whispering_) Lift up the shutters? As you wish. (_Obeys and the light invades the room_) Anything else, my friend?

SERLOCK.- My laptop. (_Carter puts it on the bed_) Three days without food nor water, okey. But not being able to post has been very uncomfortable. Come in, Lestrade! (_Lestrade, Molly and John place themselves at one side of the bed_.) Here is your man! By lifting up the shutters, Carter gave the signal! He killed Victor South! Lestrade, take that marquetry box and, for God, don't open it. Inside there is an envelope that I bet has spores inside. Take it to Bart's.

(_Lestrade handcuffs Carter. Both leave. Sherlock gets up from the bed, kisses Molly and hugs John. Mrs. Hudson comes in_.)

Sherlock.- I'm sorry about this. Really sorry.

John.- And how…?

Sherlock.- (_Laughing_) It's a role like any. Wax crusts on the lips, Vaseline on the forehead, blusher on the cheeks and a medicine to make my pupils look dilated. You should have looked at your face, John.

John.- Very funny. By the way, you owe me an apology.

Sherlock.- Yes, you're right. Sorry, John. I didn't let you get near because, even if there was no infection, I'm sure you could discover the trick on the first try.

John.- So, you don't think I'm a bad doctor.

Sherlock.- On the contrary.

Mrs. Hudson.- And all this, why?

Sherlock.- To catch a killer. (_John takes Sherlock's trousers and shirt from the closet and puts them on the bed_) Thank you, John. After the visit to Scotland Yard, I will invite every one of you at Angelo's restaurant in compensation for the trouble.

COURTAIN


End file.
